Between heaven and hell
by xxxsilviker-chanxxxx
Summary: a diclonius queen Sera's Victoria meets the great no life king Alucard what will happen between them?will they kill or love each other? when two great powers clash what will remain of this world? story contains vampire young walter since we all love him


My first crossover anime try out this idea just came out of my head randomly enjoy just don't be hars (crossovers between elfen lied and hellsing), I have changed allot of things in this story but oh well enjoy

* * *

Seras mind: " so is she doc? Any progress so far?" a deep voice asked

"well she iz progrezing az we speak even zhough her body rejects every test we have tried on her.." the other voice replied with a smirk

"so she thinks she can foul us eh? It seems we have finally found her … the diclonius queen right? " the unknown man said

" yez it seemz zo ..but I want to test her more to see how she reacts to other .." he trailed off but was cut shortly by the other voice " No I want her transported to the test health institute in London I want her ready until tomorrow "

"yez sir" the other voice replied

These words were the only ones I last heard until I fell asleep… what have I become? What was I ? a guinea pig for humans so they can test me and modificate me? I no longer held the right to be called a human.. if only…I would have been stronger… I would have been able to finally be free…..i really am alone huh? Born as a monster alone and die alone too….

These were her last thoughts until she was sedated so she would rest peacefully without destroying anything

* * *

Scott's thoughts( seras father just a random name I came up with ): so my wife really gave birth to her… the queen…Even though you died years ago Annabelle I still can't cope up with the idea of protecting my daughter.. no this monster…im sorry but my job comes before all of my other priorities . From Doc's report it seems her DNA wants to kill and destroy, but her consciousness doesn't agree with her origin.. the first weird case. But none the less she wouldn't be the queen if she wouldn't have a different mark the other dicloniuses , apparently all those monsters are born with a double personality and they follow their instincts , Sera's does not have a double personality and she controls all of her vectors perfectly , also I noticed Doc insisted on the fact that she grows more vectors as each month passes by, in total she now has 45 , interesting.

It seems that about three years ago the German military army developed this "virus" was developed to infect certain humans and turn them into "mutants" in order to use them during wars as fighting weapons. But the experiment went wrong and these dicloniuses developed a strong intelligence and started to think on their own and stopped cooperating with us. This "virus" was supposed to be a more efficient solution to war problems rather than that weak chip's used to control freaks

As I snap out of my thoughts I realize that we have one more hour until our destination from now on im ready to accept what ever happens even if I have to kill her..

Sera's was held tied with special binding straps to a mobile chair and sedated so that she would not try kill everyone she was taken to a dark empty room for further observations and tests until " that day comes"

* * *

Sera's pov: what's ..going on… I feel so weak and those weird things are moving again inside ..of me…what are they?

So ..father no this demon want's to kill me huh? Well will see about that…I won't let this build inside of me… just a little more time … I need to heal and I … I … WILL KILL EVERYONE THAT IS A PROMISE!!! I will erase the whole human kind

Now I understand why I was born for …im not as stupid as they think …I know everything father trust me…the fact that mother committed suicide after she gave birth to me, tch it was too much for her huh? And you..you tried to kill me many times.. unacceptable I will show…YOU!!!

Normal pov: with Sera's last thought suddenly three guards were decapited and their limbs and lower abdomen torn, suddenly a key that was on the floor came towards the bonded Sera's. After unlocking the bonds she fell to the floor it took her only one minute to pull herself tighter so she got up and left towards her destination ( take note she is not naked like lucy she has a special white bonding like suite that was supposed to hold her vectors and she has that helmet on her head)

There was only one last open exit which led to lake connected to the park but it was worth to try and escape . On the second floor Sera's had some trouble with more guards but they ended up decapitated and massacred with blood spewered everywhere and the arms and limbs of the soldiers

She stopped in front of one door and suddenly a long bloody hand stretched from her back to pull the switch and unlock the hatch so she could escape

On the other side about thirty soldiers with Scott behind ready to give them an order " so.. what are you planning on doing monster?" scott asked..

Sera's ignored his comment and looked up while the soldiers started to shoot . When the smoke cleared away Sera's was still alive and all of the bullets were held in front of her when she glanced up they fell down, one of the soldiers was brave enough and charged torwards her but suddenly he had his heart trown out of his chest by Sera's vectors.

When she passed by the other soldiers they were instantly killed and her father grited his teeth and took one of the machine guns in order to kill her

While Sera's walked down the path that led to the lake so she could be free she felt death litteraly pass by her . Her father shot her when she wanted to turn around but lucky her helmet protected her . So she fell of the cliff but with one last moment of concentration she sent one her vectors and killed her father in an instant it seems her goal has been achieved

* * *

**Three years later a tall slim figure with a long red trench coat and he wore a hat on his head and red orange classes so his couldn't be seen , the vampire named alucard arrived in the small village name Cheddar to fullfile the mission gave out by integra**

Alucard's pov: oh what do we have here?looks like someone made it here before me and took care of these pesky ghouls ..how unfortunate I was looking forward to some blood spilling tonight but I guess I'll have to save the rest for the " killer" who did this mess.

As I approached the two shadows not far from the dead bodies of the ghouls I shifted into the fog to observe closer what was going on.

What I saw really made my smirk a girl with blond hair but short almost reaching her back, she wore a grey trench cote that reached her knees and dark pants with long boots . The first thing I noticed was the long gun she was holding on her back long-barreled flintlock musket ( it's actually rip's weapon gawd I love that gun soo much ) but it seemed that weapon was not the death of the ghouls and the other was a retardet instant vampire useless

" what the fuck are you?? A few minutes ago you had some weird hrons coming out of your head and you slaughtered my army without even using that gun ?!?!" the vampire yelled pissed off

"I don't have to explain myself to you…you are already dead to me " she turned around glaring at him with a pair of beatuiful pink crismon eyes . The next thing I saw was that the vampire yelled and he was cut in two. What powers did this girl have? Facanating she was worth my time the first perfect virgi…

" hey you… I know you're there… you can come out before I don't get mad.." the girl replied in bored tone

I reform clapping my hands to congratulate her for her amazing abilities indeed looks like this night was not a waste of time after all.

"Well now why don't you introduce youself before I kill you.. eh.. plus I can smell you're sweet virgin blood…its how should I say addicting…" I almost purred to her

She smirked and turned around to leave obviously bored " we will definetlly meet some other time …untill then bye-bye vampire" she turned around with a demented grin which was somehow similir to mine when I had my moments

What was this girl.. I snarl how could I have been so distracted next time when we will meet . I shall defeat you and you're blood will be the prize … I smirk as I dissapear in the night to report to master

Well here it was the first chappie hope u liked it I will continue it I guess no flamming


End file.
